


Butterfly in Reverse

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Butterfly in Reverse

They call it the butterfly effect now. One little action in a faraway place determines everything after. The wings that bring the storm he used to ride. The degenerate son of Chaos, flapping and waving and moving on, watching it all fall apart and flitting away.

No more.

Strapped to a bed in a little white room, white sheets around him, a bandage cocoon. Healing. Twisted. One change he'd never have chosen. They took his wings away and he'd never fly so high again.

Without his magic, Ethan was left to crawl, hungry and empty ever more. Butterfly in reverse.


End file.
